


Rider Town: Valentines Day

by TheDarkShadow



Series: Rider Town [6]
Category: Kamen Rider Drive, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Ghost, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Sangou, Kamen Rider W (Double)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkShadow/pseuds/TheDarkShadow
Summary: It's Valentines Day in Rider Town. Let's see what some people are up to!





	

 Whoever thought that it was a bright idea to assign him of all people to make the annual Valentines Day chocolate and cookies was insane. Then again if he wanted to keep his head attached to his neck before Takatora could elegantly cut it, he should probably keep that statement to himself. 

It all started during White Day the previous year. Everybody received something during that day that followed tradition. He suspected that was also Takatora's doing, but this year he actually assigned it to someone else; and that someone else was him: Hino Eiji. 

He had to admit though, Takatora might have been onto something when he asked him to make the chocolate and the cookies. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at the baked batches in front of him that Ankh was sneakily trying to eat while dividing them equally into little square boxes. Who would have known that they were that many already in town? Then again, they did have their friends come over to stay with them. 

Eiji sighed, he had a lot more baking to do that night if he wanted everyone to get their cookies and chocolates. 

And Ankh's sweet tooth wasn't helping at all

* * *

Philip was proud of himself. As of a few minutes ago, he can proudly say that he had done all possible research on Valentines day and all of it's customs around the world. 

While he had overheard that all of them were getting something for Valentines day, just like white day last year (all of them received top-class white writing quills from the Kureshima siblings) he wanted to do something special. 

Well, at least for one of them. 

One of them being Shoutaro. 

His partner had been nonchalant about the occasion, saying it was a waste of time and money on everyone's end. But Philip knew Shoutaro better than anyone and he knew that the other was excited about it because he knew Philip was getting him something like he had done years before that. 

So now, determined not to make any of the mistakes he had done in the past, Philip grabbed an apron and headed off to gather his supplies for the most amazing chocolate cake Shoutaro will ever eat the following day. 

From the corner of the Kitchen, Shoutaro suppressed a chuckle. Philip got the date wrong. It was already Valentines Day.

He didn't have the heart to tell him though as he watched the adorable determination on Philip's face. 

* * *

Alain carefully balanced the boxes that he had with him as he stepped out of the door and called out to Krim that he was going out. He had heard about Valentines day from Mitsuzane and had wanted to participate. 

He spent the night making Takoyaki with some red sauce and put half a dozen on them in each box that he was now trying to hang on to in his arms as he walked. 

"Ah, Makoto!" he called out when he saw the other Rider. 

".....Alain?" Makoto acknowledged as he furrowed his brows at the boxes that Hayato was now putting on a rather conveniently placed bench just nearby. 

"I heard about Valentines day and I thought I wanted to get the chance to give gifts to people who are special to me. I already gave some to Krim-san earlier," Alain explained as he sorted through the boxes and victoriously plucked out one near the bottom. "Here, this one is yours," he said with a happy smile. 

Makoto turned red, he didn't expect that he was special to Alain. Then again after all that they have been through--

"And this one is for Kanon," Alain added as he placed a box above the one he gave Makoto. 

Specter paused and stared at Alain. "Kanon?" he asked. 

"Yes, she's my friend too. So don't eat what's hers, alright?" Alain asked before grabbing the boxes again. 

"Alain, I don't think you're grasping the idea of Valentines--"

"Ah, I have to go, I have to give these to Takeru!" Alain said before hastily walking away. 

Makoto face palmed. There's going to be a lot of confusion that day. 

When Alain got home just a few hours later (he didn't quite understand why Javert and Takeru turned red when he handed them their Takoyaki), he was left with two boxes. 

Alia, who was quite happily having tea while reading a magazine, soon spotted him and smiled. "Alain. How has your day been?" she asked calmly, happy to see that her brother was smiling so widely. "And what's that?" she asked. 

"Nee-san, this is for you," Alain explained before placing the box on the table. 

Alia blinked, smile faltering a bit in confusion, "I don't understand. Why are you giving--" she was cut off when Adel walked in, sweaty from the training he had been doing at the nearby training site. 

"Nii-sama!" Alain called out before running over with the last box in hand. "This is for you!" 

Alia could see the shock in Adel's face and she lifted the magazine to cover her mouth as she tried to stifle a laugh.

Slowly, Adel's cheeks turned a bright pinkish color, it was only noticeable if you look closely as he was already red from the heat. Alia let out a small laugh. She could almost see the cogs go around Adel's head. She knew she had to clear it up later, but right now she was just having too much fun. 

"For me....?" Adel repeated carefully as he slowly took the box. 

Alain nodded eagerly. "I didn't know how to express myself after all this time, so when I heard about Valentine's day, I saw my opportunity!" 

"Alain, I'm your brother."

"I know that. Of course it was difficult between the two of us the past year, but I hope this gets my feelings across," Alain said, referring to their brotherly bond and nothing more. 

Adel wasn't picking that up, of course. 

"I...I see...." Adel said before he glanced over to Alia whose face was half hidden behind her magazine. "I'll....have it later. Thank you, Alain," he said. With an awkward step back, he turned to the side and headed of to his room to think about what just happened while Alain happily headed for the kitchen, mentally patting himself on the back for a job well done, unaware of the chaos that he's actually caused in his brother's mind. 

Alia watched as the two left. Oh this will be an interesting knot for her to unravel.

* * *

Gentaro knew what he wanted to get for Shun. The only thing he didn't expect that Café Chármant would be fully booked when he called the day before and that there would be a rather long line in the morning. The Fourze rider sighed in defeat and pondered over what he could do before he snapped his fingers in realization. 

When he explained his plan to Kengo, the other was skeptical. After all the Rabbit Hutch was still in the middle of reconstruction and he thought that it was hardly a romantic place to have a date in. 

Then again, who wouldn't say no to a date on the moon. 

Conceding to the idea, Kengo handed him the keys to the lockers where the space suits were held and the key that would lead them to the Hutch on the moon. 

Gentaro grinned widely before heading out of Rider Town to pick-up Shun from Football practice. When he got to the university, he saw the team but not Shun. Walking over to the bleachers he was soon spotted by one of the team who was aware of his relationship to their MVP. 

"If you're looking for Daimonji he hasn't left the locker room!" the teammate called out. 

"Why?"

"Go see for yourself!" and with that he ran back to the others. 

Gentaro, confused, went off to the locker room. Before he even got close though, he found the small building surrounded by women calling out for Shun. 

"Ah..." he said in realization. He forgot that his poor boyfriend was practically the crush of every female in their University. He had to save the day somehow. 

His first 'somehow' was trying to get through the girls. When he reached midway though, the crowd proceeded to push him back from where he started. 

His second 'somehow' was to try a window, but the girls had that covered too. 

Frustrated, his third 'somehow' had to be drastic. He looked around and saw a megaphone nearby and turned it on. 

"PAGING DAIMONJI SHUN!!" he called out. The megaphone screeched in feedback and the girls quieted down to cover their ears from the piercing sound. "YOUR BOYFRIEND, THE AMAZING GENTARO, IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP!" he announced. 

The initial shouts of disbelief was heard directly after he put the megaphone down and the girls, now glaring, were charging at him. 

Thankfully, the football team heard this and made a barricade in front of him. 

"You're insane!" one of the players shouted. "I like you!" he said before grinning. "Go get Daimonji, we've got it from here!" 

Nodding, Gentaro managed his way around the girls undetected before finally getting in the locker room. He spotted Shun on the bench inside the room he grinned. When Shun spotted him he smiled as well. 

"My hero," Shun said chidingly as he nudged Gentaro with his elbow. 

"Always," Gentaro answered. "Now let's get out of here! We have a moon date!" 

"I'll trade in the group of girls outside for that," Shun said before getting up and heading off with Gentaro.

Gentaro nodded. He wondered how he was going to top this next year.  

* * *

It was Gou's first Valentines Day with Chase and he wanted to make it special. He had wanted to ask his sister for tips but he thought that it wouldn't end up as sincere as he wanted. He thought that chocolates and cakes were cliché and wherever they could go would be very crowded already. So days before the day itself he took a ride on his motorbike to scout out a gift that would actually last and relay the message that he wanted to make.

He ended up in a jewelry shop around three towns over. It was a small shop that had a few display pieces on the side, but when he saw it he knew it had to be there.

He could tell that the wares were handcrafted as he went inside, looking into the displays.

"Hello there, can I help you?" a kind voice asked.

Gou looked up in shock, he had been to far into his thoughts that he didn't notice the man come from the back room. "Erm...yes, I'm looking for something, but I'm not quite sure what," he admitted. "Are you the owner of the shop?" he asked

The man nodded in understanding. "My name is Jun, I run the place," he introduced, "And I make all the items you see around you too," he explained. "It's kind of a hobby that turned into something profitable," he added with a smile. "So what's your story? Maybe we can come up with something as you tell me?" 

Gou paused at that before nodding. "I've....known this person for quite a while. Honestly, when we first met I was kind of an ass to him and--" he paused and looked over the man, not sure how he would react to someone who's looking for a gift for another man. 

"Go on," the man said with a smile. 

"....and he slowly just grew on me despite my prejudice. I was mean and hurtful, but he stood by me," Gou told him, expanding his story further. "Now we're together and I've never been happier....I just don't know how to tell him all that with a gift..." he finished. 

Jun kept quiet for a while, thinking. "How about a promise ring?" he suggested. "As the name suggests it comes with a promise to be there, no matter what. I can add a stone that means that you'll be there for him unconditionally."

"What kind of stone says that?"

"A Rose Quartz, and maybe a Rainbow Obsidian."

"What does the latter mean?"

"It's said to heal emotional wounds," Jun answered. "Overall, the ring would be a promise to heal from the hurt you both encountered in the past from one another and that you're now willing to move forward with him unconditionally." 

Gou stared at the man and wondered how he could be so accurate. "Let's do it," he said. "How long will it take? I...erm...I'm on a deadline you see." 

"It'll be done before Valentines Day," Jun supplied. 

And indeed it was. Just two days shy of Valentines Day the ring was done and Jun wished him luck. 

Valentines afternoon, Gou had been lucky enough to get a reservation at Café Chármant and he and Chase had enjoyed a sweet snack before heading off to the park near the waterfront that was surprisingly mostly empty. 

They had an amazing view of the sunset as they sat down on the grass to relax. 

"How did you like the day?" Gou asked. 

"It was interesting. I didn't know there were so many facets of just one day of confusing Celebration."

"It's a couple thing," Gou said as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's to celebrate special bonds."

"Like ours?" 

"Yeah," Gou answered with a smile as his hand went into his jacket pocket, fidgeting with the medium sized box that was there. "Say, Chase?" he started. 

"Yes, Gou?" Chase asked as he looked at his partner. 

"There's something I want to give you," Gou said as he pulled out the box and opened it, revealing two rings with the Rose Quartz in the middle and two Rainbow Obsidians on each side of it embedded in it. 

"Rings?" Chase asked in confusion. 

"Not just any rings," Gou said before taking a breath. "These are promise rings," he started. "See those two darker stones? Those symbolize healing emotional hurts and the one in the middle means...." he trailed off. "Ah mou, why is this so difficult?!" he exclaimed, scratching his head. "Look, all it means is that I'm apologizing for being such a jerk to you before and at the same time I'm promising that from now on I'll be a better person to you to make this--," he said as he used a finger to gesture to both of them, "--work out." 

Chase looked at him and then at the rings. Slowly a smile formed on his lips. "I'd like that," he answered. 

Gou did a little victory dance in his head before he pulled out one of the rings and slipped it on Chase's finger before doing the same on his with the other ring. "See, we're all cheesy and matchy now," he teased. 

Chase chuckled. "Just like how it's supposed to be on Valentines Day, right?"

"Yes, just how it's supposed to be." Gou answered with a bright smile. 

* * *

Kuroi Kyouichiro, better known as Sangou to the other Riders, had been avoiding everyone the entire day. With his betrayal almost a year ago, not all the riders wanted to be friends with him. He understood why of course, even if Drive had given him a second chance and had offered him a spot in the real Rider Town, there would still be bad blood.

Besides, he wasn't expecting anything this Valentines day. He was actually surprised that he was part of Takatora's gift list when OOO's delivered a box of chocolate and cookies to him just before it got dark. He would thank the man on White Day the next month, maybe with a mug just for the novelty of it. 

The sun was setting already and the blue street lights were coming up. It was a much gentle replacement compared to a harsh white or yellow, and it made people feel a lot calmer at night. 

There was a slight wind going through town and he thought that maybe with the streets clearing up it would be a nice to take a drive around the nearby towns.

Getting up from his couch where he had been musing, he headed to the garage. When the doors opened though, he froze. 

On the hood of his car was a single rose. It looked new and there was still some droplets of water on the petals, meaning it was left recently. 

He looked around and saw no one there. He wondered who would have left him the rose considering it's significance. 

The better question actually was: Why?

* * *

From the side of the automatic closing door Krim Steinbelt smiled as he watched Sangou's reaction to his present. 

He'll let the man know eventually. 

Not tonight, but eventually. 


End file.
